Medical Affair
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: Caesar is a well known physician who's good at his job and good at something else, seducing female patients and having sexual affairs with them. One day a woman comes in and doesn't fall for his advances and he falls in love with her. Will she fall for him too? S-E-X One Shot.


**Sorry for the delay. I've been extremely busy with school and getting my life together. Working on a Nobunaga thing with some Jeanne involved. Thank you for your patience.**

_Italics indicate a flashback. _

A slender woman walked into the doctors office, signing in and sitting down. There were other people waiting as well, after all this place was popular for its practice and there were rumors that the doctor was really good at his job. After about ten minutes of waiting, the nurse called her name and she went in to wait for the doctor to come in.

When the door opened, in walked a man with hair as pure as snow in and one pale blue eye, the other was hidden behind his bangs on the side. He smiled at her, asking her the usual questions of "How are you?" and "How are you feeling?" What a beautiful man he was, she thought to herself. He probably has a wife at home, but then she noticed his hand and had no ring. "My name is Dr. Gaius, but most people call me Caesar"

Placing the stethoscope against her chest, he began listening to her heart beat which was going extremely fast from being nervous. "Is everything alright?" He asked looking into her eyes, his face was surprisingly close. She nodded, feeling her heart beat faster. He noticed the ring on her finger, and subtly smiled to himself. "Is there something bothering you?" His hand began to move to her thigh as it moved upward in a slow, seductive motion. A gasp escaped her lips as the sense of arousal began to take over. "You seem very healthy" he whispered into her ear hotly. Biting her lip, she gripped onto the back of his shirt as his lips trailed her neck. "Wait, I have a husband"

"Relax and let me do my job" he whispered again as he continued.

She was lost in his seduction and handsomeness, not being able to pull away.

What started out as normal visit turned into having passionate sex on the examination table. Once time was up, he fixed his pants and held her face with one of his hands while she tried to catch her breath. He stepped away handing her the paper and smiled saying, "Come back again for your annual checkup" The woman nodded in a daze as she fixed her clothes and got off of the examination table. She left the office, calling her husband and then driving home.

Caesar sat down in his desk feeling satisfied, this was normal for him and the patients he had been with never told their husbands or significant others. It was a game to him, he knew that they would be tempted and give in and so he played on that theory. Although, he did love women.

The next day another woman came into the office, fixing her long pink hair and smiling politely at the woman at the front desk. Her ruby red eyes sparkled as she sat down in the waiting room patiently. This time the wait was shorter than usual, and she followed the nurse into the office. Once the nurse left, the young woman sat on the examination table observing the roman like wallpaper design. "Such a pretty office" she thought to herself as she checked her phone for messages.

Once again only after ten minutes of waiting, the nurse came out to get the young woman and she followed. They began to have a friendly conversation while waiting for the doctor to arrive and were giggling happily. The door opened gently and in walked Caesar, causing the nurse to blush shyly and move past politely.

Caesar's eye looked over the young woman. She was really beautiful to him, but he didn't let his habits waver.

He smiled at her and the door closed behind him. "So, what's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you here before"

"Oda Ichihime"

"Ichihime" he repeated, "What a beautiful name belonging to a beautiful woman"

"You're too kind.." Was he flirting with her? Ichihime was known to get hit on by many men, but she always tended to turn it down politely and move on.

"My name is Dr. Gaius, but you can call me Caesar"

"Okay.."

For the first time, Caesar felt the sense of being pushed away, and it made him slightly nervous. He took out his stethoscope as he usually did and put it against her chest. She watched his hand move and she stopped it, causing their eyes to meet. "Do you do this with all your patients?"

"I don't know what you mean"

Ichihime moved his hand away and got off the table getting her purse.

"I don't appreciate you touching me as if you know me. If you're a doctor, act like one"

His eye widened, he had been rejected. Ichihime began walking away and he watched in surprise. A woman had rejected him, something that had never happened before.

He noticed her phone on the examination table and picked it up.

He went after her, but it was too late she was already gone. As he went back inside, he opened the phone and looked through it hoping to find some contact information he could use. Instead, he wound up opening everything and looking through her pictures and videos, something he had never done before with a patient. He had become interested and his curiosity grew as he saw her in a picture with a black haired man with blue eyes. Was he her boyfriend? His eye narrowed and he began to feel another feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, jealousy.

Her beauty was impossible to match, he wanted to make her his. Her rejection had opened his eyes to what kind of person he had become. He dialed the first number he saw and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" It was a mans voice.

"Yes hello, Ichihime left her phone in my office" he sat down at his desk playing with his pen.

"Who is this?"

"I'm her doctor, Gaius Julius Caesar"

"I see, I'll come get it so she can have it back"

"I have the rest of the afternoon off, so why not"

The men said their goodbyes and hung up. Caesar waited and looked at the phone, marveling how adorable it was with its pink and magenta cover. "Such a fascinating woman"

About an hour later, Caesar got up and went behind front desk looking through some files when he saw a raven haired male with blue eyes walk in. He recognized him from the picture and hid the phone in his pocket smiling to himself.

The man approached him fixing his glasses. "Excuse me"

"Yes?"

"Are you Caesar?"

"Yes,I am. Who might you be?"

"Akechi Mitsuhide, her boyfriend"

Him? Her boyfriend. Caesar mused at the thought. She deserved better than that. He was obviously lying.

"You said you had Ichihime sama's phone. Where is it?"

"My mistake, I thought I had seen it but I can't seem to remember"

"So, you called me for nothing"

"My apologizes" he said placing a hand over his chest and bowing his head in a sort of mocking tone.

Mitsuhide narrowed his eyes, taking the hint of the gesture.

"Do you have a problem with me?"

"Not at all"

"Give me the phone.."

"I have no idea what you're insinuating" he shrugged.

"You have it.."

"How rude, making an accusation of someone you just met"

Mitsuhide took out his phone and dialed the number, the phone vibrated in Caesar's pocket but wasn't able to be heard.

"Are you satisfied now?" The white haired male asked.

Mitsuhide stopped the call and put his phone away feeling annoyed.

"If you do have it, I'll know about it" and with that, he turned and left the office. Caesar took out the phone from his pocket and chuckled. "What an angry man"

Ichihime had arrived home after running some errands and placed her purse down on the table and reached inside for her phone, but found it wasn't there. She searched for it frantically, then realized she had left it on the examination table at the office. Sighing heavily, she slumped down on the couch and put a hand over her face; She didn't want to go back there to see that man. At this point though, she had no choice. She would have to go back tomorrow and get her phone.

The next day, Caesar sat at his desk playing with the phone and looking at it. Then he heard some commotion coming from the front desk,

"Do you have an appointment?"

"N-No I left my phone here. I just want it back"

Caesar's heart started pounding as he smiled to himself. His beautiful flower had returned. He got up and came up behind the nurse sitting at the desk, "Is there a problem?"

"This young woman says her phone is here"

"It's in my office, won't you come in?"

"I'd like it to be handed to me.."

"How adorable" he mused inside of his head. "I can't do that, it's in the safe in my office"

"I'll wait"

"I insist you come in"

"I don't want to"

The nurse looked back and forth as they continued to talk to each other.

"Alright, I'll bring you your phone"

Ichihime was surprised at how she had won the argument. He turned away and went back towards his office. Something inside of her compelled her to follow him, so she opened the door and went after him. "I don't trust you with it"

He looked over his shoulder at her smiling, "You are such an interesting woman. Why don't we have coffee?"

Ichihime's heart started pounding from looking at his smile. She pushed past him blushing madly and went to go look for her phone. He followed her feeling more amused as she started searching through his office. Caesar chuckled and leaned against the door dangling the key from his fingers. Hearing the jingling of the keys she went over to him putting her hand out, but he put his hand up higher so she couldn't reach. "Please give them to me" she demanded.

"Come get them" he smirked playfully. She started trying to reach them, but instead of just handing them to her he entangled his fingers into hers. "C-Caesar dono.."

"What can I do to make you mine?"

"Let go of me"

"Come have coffee with me then" He began to lean a bit closer and as he did, Ichihime began to turn red. She did what was her first instinct, she slapped him. The keys fell to the floor and he put a hand on his face, his eye wide.

"How dare you! You can't just pick up every girl you see!"

"Forgive me.. You are just the most beautiful woman I've laid eyes on.."

"I bet you say that to every woman you see.. You're unbelievable.."

"I'm only interested in you. You're the first woman who's ever hit me across the face"

"T-That's not" She stuttered, feeling cornered.

"Isn't it?" he gave her his usual smile.

Ichihime looked away blushing madly, "If I have coffee with you, will you stop asking me?"

"Yes" He smiled his charming grin.

He gently handed her the phone, and moved away. She was surprised that he gave it to her, but now she had to keep her promise.

They went for coffee across the street, sitting across from each other awkwardly. "So Ichihime, tell me about yourself" he smiled as he sipped his coffee.

Ichihime's eyes averted his gaze and looked elsewhere, it was obvious that she was uncomfortable. Caesar frowned, his brow furrowing. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No, I just wonder what made you like this.." Her hand was stirring her coffee nervously.

"Dear Ichihime, are you concerned for me?"

She took a sip of her coffee ignoring his question.

"If you must know, that's how I grew up. Girls were constantly chasing me, but it was to get in my pants and nothing else. That's what happens when the women find you attractive"

"You seemed to like it though, seeing is that's what you do in your office"

Caesar chuckled and took another sip. "W-What's so funny?" Ichihime questioned, blushing madly.

"How adorable. It's just a game to me, nothing else. Most of them are in bad relationships with their boyfriends and their husbands. That's where I fit in. Now do you see, dear Ichihime?" He said leaning back in the chair. The word "dear" was making her more embarrassed, she wished he wouldn't say that.

"Tell me something, Ichihime. Who is this Mitsuhide?"

Ichihime was surprised to hear about Mitsuhide, her first love from someone she didn't even know.

"H-How do you know Mitsuhide?"

"His name was in your phone, so I called him."

"Why would you do that!?"

People started looking and Ichihime began to turn red. "Just answer me this, is he your boyfriend?" He said holding her chin gently.

"I.. I think I should go home"

"You just sat down" he said gazing into her eyes.

"H-He's nothing like that" she looked away, "He already rejected me" she thought to herself.

"I knew he was lying.." Caesar thought to himself, "He probably hurt her feelings.."

"Do you love him?"

"N-No! I.."

"He must be the luckiest man in the world. It's written on your face that you like him"

Ichihime looked away again as she remembered what had happened.

_"Mitsuhide!" Ichihime came running happily and hugged onto him._

_"Ichihime-sama" he said blushing._

_"We're going out today right?"_

_"Hai" he said smiling softly. _

_She snuggled into his arm, hugging it tightly. "He's so warm" she thought to herself. _

_They began walking their usual route together, and talking. Mitsuhide was hiding his gaze by looking away. She was too adorable for him to handle._

_"Mitsuhide, I.. there something I need to talk to you about"_

_"I'm always willing to listen, Ichihime-sama" _

_"I think I'm in love with you"_

_Mitsuhide stopped walking, his long side bangs covering his eyes._

_"Mitsuhide?"_

_"Ichihime-sama.. How long?"_

_"You.. You sound upset"_

_"I can't return your feelings.." _

Tears ran down Ichihime's cheeks as she wiped her eyes in front of the white haired male. He reached his hand across the table and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away the warm liquid. She gasped and looked up at him, she had forgotten he was there. "C.. Caesar dono.."

"The last thing I want, is to see such a beautiful woman cry. Especially if it's you"

Ichihime's heart skipped a beat.

Just then, a fist came and hit Caesar square in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Ichihime-sama!"

"Mitsuhide!?"

"Stay the hell away from her you womanizer!"

"Oh? Look who's here" Caesar said wiping his cheek and standing up again.

"Mitsuhide, please w-"

"Don't trust him, Ichihime-sama! He's a womanizer and a liar!"

"I'm a liar? Didn't you claim to me that you were her boyfriend? I guess that doesn't count"

"I did it to protect her from you.. I didn't like you from the moment we met.."

Ichihime hugged onto Mitsuhide from behind, gripping onto his shirt. "He's really not a bad man!"

"Ichihime-sama.."

"Please, I accepted going to coffee with him!" she pleaded with the raven haired male.

Mitsuhide's heart sank from hearing that statement, "You.. accepted?"

"Yes, so please don't hurt him.."

The raven haired male fixed his glasses and looked away in disapproval. "I shouldn't have been an idiot back then.." He thought to himself.

"I think you owe me an apology" Caesar said with a usual cocky shrug.

"Stay away from her.. I'm warning you, if you touch her I'll find you and-"

"Mitsuhide.."

Mitsuhide sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "Don't hesitate to call me if he touches you"

"M-mm.."

After that, Mitsuhide disappeared walking away.

"Caesar dono, you're bleeding.."

"It doesn't matter, I'm a doctor I can handle m-"

Ichihime opened one of the gauze and began putting ointment on his cheek. "Ichihime.. Not even moments ago you seemed to have hated me"

"You're not a bad man, you're just misunderstood. Isn't that what you think about yourself?"

His lone blue eye widened, realizing that she had seen right through him.

"We should call it a day, the sun is already setting"

"So it is" he said chuckling. "Allow me to take you home"

"My car is over there" she pointed

"I'll follow you then, just to make sure you get home alright"

This was all happening to fast for the pink haired young woman, her cheeks flushed but she nodded.

Caesar kept his promise and followed her to home safely. She got out of her car waving at him. He gave a charming smile, waving back and driving off. Ichihime put a hand over her chest shaking her head. "No, he's not.. You just met him and you shouldn't fall for him.." She told herself firmly, but her heart was pounding.

Caesar had insisted on them going for coffee again and so that's what they did for a couple of months, just sit, have coffee and talk. She began to feel more comfortable with him and he was beginning to notice. He placed one of his hands on hers and she looked up at him blushing lightly. Picking her hand up off the table, he kissed it. Ichihime let out a squeak as the redness continued to spread on her face. "Are you nervous?"

"N-No, it's just.."

"These have all been dates with you, Ichihime and you didn't even notice" he said smiling gently. "I hope you will allow me to take you home this time, since I did come pick you up"

"M-Mm" Her heart was beating like crazy, he was still holding her hand and that remark didn't make it any better.

As usual time passed as they spoke more, and the sun began to set.

"I will take you home then, if that's what you would like" He said getting up and escorting her off the chair.

She nodded shyly and they got into his car. Ichihime was blushing madly not only because she was trapped in the car with him, but because he was holding one of her hands too.

Once he pulled into the driveway, he walked her up to the door. "Have a good night, Ichihime"

"M-mm you too Caesar dono"

There was silence between them, and Caesar turned to walk away.

"A-Ano!" She sounded desperate.

"Hmm?" He looked over his shoulder.

She couldn't come up with an excuse to make him stay, he was a busy man. "Never mind.."

Caesar turned to face her again and walked her against the door; her entire face was filled embarrassment.

"C.. Caesar d..dono" He placed a finger to her lips gently, then moving it away he leaned in and kissed her. Ichihime's eyes grew wide with surprise as he continued to kiss her. She wanted to push him away, but she couldn't. Instead she stopped gripping the back of his shirt and let her hands relax against it.

The door opened and closed as they stumbled inside and fell on the couch continuing to kiss. His lips grazed her ear, nipping at it gently. "Caesar dono, w-wait" His arousal was taking over as his lips trailed down to her neck, leaving hot kisses against her skin. She shut her eyes as his hand maneuvered her top open, letting his lips roam her chest. "No!"

Caesar stopped realizing what he had done. "Ichihime.." She put her arm over her eyes, crying. He placed a hand over her arm gently, "Forgive me.. Force of habit" He moved her arm and kissed her eyelids softly,

"I never want to harm you"

She laced her arms around him, holding on tightly and burying her face in his chest. He held her close, nuzzling her. "I won't go any further, Ichihime. You've become important to me, and I don't want to lose your trust.. We can take it slow" he started fixing her top so that it was covered again.

"Please return home"

"Ichihime.."

"I can't do it.. I can't meet your needs. I can't.."

Caesar slowly got off her, and started walking towards the door. "I hope that you will allow me to keep seeing you, Ichihime.." The door closed behind him and he drove home feeling a sense of hopelessness.

Ichihime grabbed the pillow on the couch, hugging into it and crying. It wasn't meant to be anyway, they were completely different people.

Weeks passed and the two didn't speak to or see each other. Ichihime began going on dates with Mitsuhide, but there was a place in her heart that yearned for Caesar. "Ichihime-sama.."

"Forgive me, I was just spacing out.."

"Don't worry about him anymore. He's just going to hurt you.."

"Mm.."

Caesar couldn't focus on his work and he wasn't behaving the way he usually did with his clients. Sitting down in his desk, he put a hand over his one visible eye and sighed. "She's constantly on my mind.."

He grabbed his coat and ran out of the building to his car, he didn't care he wanted to see her.

"Ichihime-sama, let me walk you home"

"I-I'm okay, it'll be fine"

"Please, you can't walk alone this late.."

"I'll be okay, I promise" she started walking away and Mitsuhide started to follow, but stopped and clenched a fist. "She's still upset about him" he thought to himself.

As Ichihime walked alone, a car pulled up next to her following her. "Ichihime!"

Her eyes widened as the window rolled down to reveal Caesar. "Please forgive me. I can't stop thinking about you.. I can't focus on my work because I need you, so please.."

"Caesar dono.."

"Please Ichihime, get in the car"

Ichihime started running away and Caesar began following again. "Ichihime, Please. I've never felt the way I do about any other woman! I love you!" Ichihime stopped her cheeks flushing and her heart pounding. "I admit, I did take your phone and held onto it when Mitsuhide came to get it. However, that was because I wanted you for myself.. I haven't been able to keep myself composed. I'll say it again, I love y-"

Ichihime grabbed his face kissing him and tears running down her face.

His eye widened as he began to kiss back, placing his hands over hers.

When the kiss broke, Ichihime opened the door and rest her head against his shoulder. "Take me away" Caesar blushed lightly and drove away as she commanded.

They stopped near one of the piers looking over the water, it was a sight only Caesar would know about it.

Ichihime started unbuttoning her top, causing Caesar to look over surprised "I-Ichihime"

"I don't care anymore, It's going to happen eventually right?"

Caesar stopped her hands gently, looking into her eyes. "Ichihime, you don't have to."

"But.."

"I realized that just being with you is enough for me. I want you to do it when you want to" Ichihime took off the top shyly blushing and looking away. "I-Is now okay?"

"Ichihime.." He grabbed her and they fell in the back seat kissing again. "She's an incredible woman. Her resolve is so strong.. That's why I can't stay away from her" he thought to himself as he nibbled her ear. She let out a squeak that sounded adorable to him. "I want you to stop me if you don't want to do anything" he whispered as his lips trailed to her neck. "I-I'm okay" she said gasping lightly. He carefully placed a hand on her chest, massaging her gently. "T-They're sensitive" she said looking away shyly. "You're so beautiful" he whispered huskily as he removed one of the cups of the bra off her chest. "Don't look" she said putting her hands over her face. He kissed the back of her hands, and slowly took the one exposed bud into his mouth pleasuring it.

She arched her head back moaning from the unfamiliar sensation. He enjoyed listening to her moans, they were so adorable and innocent. Taking his mouth away her continued down with a hand and slipped it underneath her panties, slipping a finger in. She put a hand over her mouth, moaning into it. "Don't hide it, I love the noises you make" he cooed into her ear, running his tongue along it. "It's so embarrassing" she whimpered as he slipped an additional finger in. Their clothes started coming off bit by bit, as the ecstasy took them over. He his body slid against hers, letting his hardened length go all the way inside.

"Caesar dono!" She shrieked in ecstasy. "Ichihime" he moaned as he moved into her. "Don't stop! It feels so good!" "Oh Ichihime, I'll never stop. I'll never let you slip away again" he panted heavily against her ear. Ichihime gripped his back whining as he continued. He gripped her hips, thrusting into her and letting her cry out in pleasure. Her hands gripped the car as he continued to ram into her, over and over. "Ichihime!" He grunted as he pulled out and spilled himself everywhere and let her orgasm. Both panting, Ichihime climbed into his lap and kissed him."I don't think I'm going to get home like this" she teased him and let out a giggle.

Caesar let out a chuckle, something she hadn't really heard from him before. "Then I'll take you home and we can play some more" he replied breathlessly. "Maybe you can actually be my doctor this time"

"I'll give you a full examination" he whispered as he held her close.

"Then take me home" the pink haired girl laid her head against his chest feeling exhausted. The doctor rested his eyes, seeing that they were both tired and would need rest before going to her home. He had never felt so happy.


End file.
